User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/All Hated Episodes, and Why
Fifteen "Octonaughty, add myself by Seven and pretend to be helpful!" Fifteen's debut episode is just awfully horrendous at trying to be funny. In fact, it ends up so bad, it feels so good to some kinds of people like parents. This feels like a torture episode to some people. #Fifteen is nowhere near an agent. She acts more like a bigger try-to-be-friendlier Octonaughty. She is not a master of disguise either! #''All of the acts have to be in FIVE steps. Yes, five steps that this is basically overcomplication!'' #All parts are just horrendous. See bottom for why. #''Way too favored. It's AWFUL.'' Now these reasons add to why it sucks. *Nine **Does not SIMPLY grab the biscuit out of his milk and just calls the Step Squad. Yep, he's too lazy to even go and get a new biscuit and milk. **Step 1-2 feel more like bullying. **Step 3-4 is inhuman; how can you pour milk THAT accurate without spilling, and how can you have biscuits as FRISBEES?! **Step 5? That's way too long of a straw. In fact it could TRAP him. *Eight **He did not get a booboo, he got an INJURY. Proof? See step 3! **Step 1-2... well, would you do this to people who are BLEEDING and REALLY need help? **Step 4 is just CRUEL. Eight was treated like he was hit by a truck! How rude and mean! **Eight, instead of reacting in a bad way, reacts in a happy way, saying "All better now!". Wait, so he doesn't care about this torture? *Cat **''Numberblocks can actually understand cats 100% easily, unlike Alphablocks, who don't really understand them all the time. That's a major plothole; how do Numberblocks understand cats?'' **Step 1 should've been the last step, but One is so rude that she had to LEAVE that cat on the tree! **Step 2 is not lighting up a tree. It is placing a neon sign on the tree. Step Squad is stupid. **Step 3? Cats wouldn't just close their eyes! They can get scared of the noise! **Step 3-5 is COMPLETELY nonsensical. They're basically calling an alien and making them save the cat. Well, it looks like abducting the cat, and imagine if this was the Twilight Zone! Step Squads The Step Squads are back but with EXTRA CLONING FLAVOR!!! Seriously. Clones are lazy to me. Some think clones are good, but this is an opinion. #CONSTANT delays just to make the episode feel like FOUR MINUTES! #Fifteen's disguises are HORRENDOUS and feel rushed. At least hide in a haybale or something rather than being inanimate! #"Press the square button!" is nonsensical and stupid, but not as infamous as "Approaching sound barrier". Additionally, THEY GO (approximately) 62.1371 MPH! THAT'S A BIG LIFE HACK, AND EXTREME NONSENSE! #This episode is a Clone Alert episode, and possibly the biggest one even. It seems like CBeebies is now FAVORING clones. See the things NOT to get inspired by. #*All triangle numbers are Step Squads. Enough said! #*A spotlight tries to center on the Step Squad Jessie's Cronies whenever they are made. #*Then, they gain Jessie's masks, but made to match them! #*''AND THEN THEY JUMP INTO POSITION, WITH A STRIPE FORMING BELOW THEM, AS THEY POSE AND DO THEIR STEPS''! #*Worse, all triangle numbers are female. This makes this feel like CBeebies was intentionally making triangle numbers female to make them Jessie's Cronies. (and no im not trying to be supremely mean or anything) Category:Blog posts